Shiva Delta
by Speedlings
Summary: Vous accédez en ce moment à des données confidentielles sur le premier contact Covenant établi. Ces données racontent l'histoire de la bataille de Shiva Delta et l'histoire de deux capitaines de l'UNSC. Fic en l'honneur d'un ami fan de Halo.
1. Chapitre 1, Nouveau contact

_** Localisation : Dock spatiale 42 - Système Orion Centauri  
Calendrier militaire : 17 août 2522**__**  
**__**Heure universelle : 7:00 PM**_

Le dock spatiale 42 est la fierté de l'UNSC sur le système Orion Centauri.

Entouré de plus de trois couches de mur en béton armé eux même entouré de plusieurs couches d'acier trempé, ce dock est souvent appelé la "Forteresse" et est le plus vaste dock d'accueil de vaisseau de tout le système.

Le Général Downson en était fière et le faisait souvent savoir en obligeant les nouvelles recrues à le visiter de fond en comble. Il les assommait à coup de « fierté de l'UNSC », « forteresse imprenable » et « puissant bastion de l'humanité ». Ce n'est pas que tout ceci ennuyait Wallace, mais il n'était maintenant plus une recrue et ne voyait pas réellement à quoi lui servait cette visite ; il l'avait déjà faite plus de trois fois.

Le bruit des bottes des soldats sur le métal froid résonnait dans presque toute la pièce vide dans laquelle l'unité Ghosts Of Night, l'unité de Wallace, se trouvait. La pièce fait plus de six kilomètres de diamètre au plancher et s'élève à plus de vingt kilomètres de hauteur. Plusieurs harnais d'amarrage étaient positionnés au plafond ainsi qu'au sol. Le dock d'accueil dans lequel se trouvait l'unité était l'un de ces fameux "Ponts Amirales" capable d'accueillir un vaisseau de classe Terra.

_- Ce Pont Amirale à été créé lors du siège de Cardion II se trouvant à plusieurs parsecs d'ici. En effet, plusieurs vaisseau de classe Halcyon et un de classe Terra avait reçu de lourd dommage sur leur coque est devait être réparé au plus vite._

Le général émis une petite pause dans son discours de propagande, se retourna pour regarder l'unité et reprit.

_- C'est entièrement grâce au Dock Spatiale 42 et à cette chambre que le siège de Cardion II fut une véritable réussite !_

Le général se retourna et continua à marcher tout en parlant et en racontant ô combien ce dock était une prouesse de technologie. L'unité de GoN suivit sans broncher, les nouvelles recrues étaient assurément les seules à écouter. L'une d'elle, la première classe Sheyla s'approcha de Wallace. Sheyla est une marine aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, elle à un visage passablement maigre, elle doit mesurer environ 1m71 et est une très bonne tireuse.

_- Mon capitaine… Que s'est-il passé lors du siège de Cardion II ?_

Wallace regarda la première classe, cela lui ressemblait beaucoup, Sheyla était une vraie pile sur patte toujours en train de vouloir tout savoir.

_- Des pirates de l'espace s'était posé sur cette planète et l'utilisait pour en faire un marché noir. L'UNSC à donc fait un siège de la planète les forçant à se rendre._

La première classe Sheyla regarda Wallace de ces yeux bleu, buvant ce qu'il disait. Cela le fit sourire.

_- Mais si tu veux tout savoir, ce ne fut pas réellement une bataille, ni un siège. Les pirates se sont rendus après deux jours et les seuls dégâts faire sur nos vaisseaux venait d'une mauvaise manœuvre de l'un d'eux…_

Wallace espérait que cela aurait repus la première classe. Il la regarda, elle avait cette expression faciale qui voulait dire « dites m'en plus mon capitaine ». Wallace soupira intérieurement, sa prochaine phrase devait être rapide et ne pas laisser la première classe sur sa faim, sinon il savait qu'il passerait sa journée de libre à tout lui expliquer.

_- Hé bien un vaisseau de classe Terra, l'Oclon. A voulu faire un demi tour rapide, mais le baromètre était déréglé et celui-ci a avancé lors de son demi-tour, percutant ainsi deux autres vaisseaux de classe Halcyon._

_- Hé bien… En fait il n'y a pas beaucoup d'honneur dans ce siège, mon capitaine…_

Wallace fit un sourire à la première classe, posa une main amicale sur ça tête et ébouriffa la jeune femme.

_- Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire Sheyla ?_

_- Mon capitaine ? _

_- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler constamment Capitaine, on est une famille avant d'être une unité de combat. _

_- Oui mon capi… Euh… Compris Wallace…_

Wallace fit de nouveau un sourire à la première classe. Il demandait à tous ceux sous ces ordres de ne pas être trop protocolaire avec lui. Il considérait chaque homme et femme sous son commandement comme étant quelqu'un faisant partis de sa famille. Les seuls fois où il leur demandait de ce tenir au protocole, c'était lorsqu'ils étaient en mission ou en visite vers une grande pompe de l'UNSC.

La première classe Sheyla accéléra alors son rythme de marche pour rejoindre l'unité GoN qui s'était déjà quelques peux éloignées, toujours en train d'écouter le général Downson. Le capitaine Jenkins resta un moment sur ce dock, plongé dans ses rêves d'une fois être le capitaine d'un vaisseau de classe Terra.

_- Alors ? On rêve de monter en grade et de prendre la place de ce cher général Downson ?_

Une voix le sortis de ses rêveries, une voix familière que Wallace n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Il se retourna et vit le sergent major Frei un étage en-dessus de lui, appuyé sur une barrière, le regardant. Wallace ne mit pas longtemps à grimper l'échelle de service et à rejoindre son ami. Une fois arrivé vers lui, il le prit dans ses bras.

Les deux hommes avaient vécu plusieurs batailles ensemble et c'était toujours retrouvé entrain de s'entraider.

_- Josh ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Mais que fais-tu dans le coin ? Tu n'étais pas assigné à la garde du système Epsilon Eridani ?_

Josh attrapa Wallace et le serra lui aussi dans ses bras puis lui serra la main pour être un peu plus protocolaire devant les divers techniciens qui étaient dans le coin.

_- Oui j'y étais et je peux dire qu'on a botté le cul de ces satanés pirates ! Mon unité à été appelée ici pour avoir un briefing sur sa prochaine mission… Et toi ? Que deviens-tu ? Tu n'as pas trop les oreilles qui sifflent à cause du blabla usuel du général ?_

Wallace lâcha un rire de bonheur mais se retint aussitôt, ce moquer des manières d'un général était passible d'un renvoi temporaire de l'armée.

_- Hé bien je suis ici en repos. L'Overlap est en réparation dans le dock 6, en attendant qu'il soit réparé et que je reçoive enfin un ordre de mission, je suis confiné ici au repos._

Josh le regarda d'un air désolé.

_- Aïe vieux frère… Le repos… Tu ne dois pas réussir à supporter de ne rien faire…_

Josh éclata d'un rire moqueur, il avait raison. L'armée était toute la vie de Wallace, ne recevoir aucune mission et être confiné au repos le rendait fou. Il aimait l'action et le devoir. Mais voilà maintenant deux mois qu'il était confiné lui est son équipe dans ces docks militaires. Il tournait en rond, ces journées se résumait à dormir, se muscler, se promener dans la station et parler avec son unité.

Wallace est un fin stratège qui sait ce qu'il veut lors des combats, il est toujours le premier à courir sous le feu ennemi. Il n'est pas un de ces générales rondouillard qui envoient leurs homme mourir. Lui, il part en premier ; « S'il y en a un qui doit mourir en premier, c'est moi et non vous ». Ceci était à chaque fois la phrase qu'il disait en premier à ses nouvelles recrues.

Il s'entendait bien avec le sergent major Frei car celui-ci avait la même éthique de combat que lui. Se battre au coter de Josh Frei était un privilège, un honneur et un suicide mental assuré. Josh est le totale contraire de Wallace ; Wallace aime les plans structurés, il aime savoir où il va et comment se déroulera la bataille. Josh, lui, doit sûrement créer ses plans en une fraction de seconde la tête à l'envers : ces plans sont un mélange de folie et de stratégie militaire. Cependant, et Wallace l'avoue volontiers, tout les plans de Josh ont réussis à sauver plus de vie que des plans préparés pendant des mois.

_« Le Sergent Major Frei est demandé sur le pont Zêta-4 »_

Un haut parleur cracha ces quelques mots. Josh le regarda, serra une nouvelle fois la main de Wallace puis s'en alla après l'avoir salué et lui avoir souhaité un bon repos. Wallace retourna alors au quai où se trouvait son vaisseau.

_** Localisation : Dock spatiale 6 - Système Orion Centauri  
Calendrier militaire : 17 août 2522**__**  
**__**Heure universelle : 8:30 PM**_

L'Overlap était un vaisseau de classe Halcyon, une fierté de l'UNSC, ce vaisseau avait vu passablement de guerre et avait participé à plus de cent bataille spatiale. Une rumeur à son sujet disait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune pièce originel sur ce vaisseau tellement il avait d'eu être reconstruit, encore et encore.

Malgré son âge et son passé, ce vaisseau était un mythe ambulant, il rappelait constamment à chacun que la guerre était une réalité et que les petites chasses aux pirates n'était rien à coter d'une guerre entre système. La guerre, bien quel soit partie intégrante de son avenir, est pour Wallace une absurdité sans nom, une sorte de jeux de grande pompe qui recherche à se divertir.

Wallace était appuyé contre la barrière du plus haut pont du dock 6. Devant lui se dressait l'imposant vaisseau Overlap. Wallace calcula rapidement combien de temps il avait passé à bichonner et surtout à marcher dans les couloirs de ce vaisseaux ; six ans. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait mit le pied dans l'Overlap. Il n'était pas encore capitaine, il était simple soldat…

La ville d'Ethro de la planète Oxa du système Tor Organa était totalement en feu. Le ciel était d'une couleur orange-brune, un mélange de fumée, de terre et de feu. Les explosions pleuvaient de toute part, les rares civils qui étaient en train d'être évacués couraient tête baissée comme pour éviter la chute des missiles et mortier.

_- Message à l'Overlap, ici le première classe Jenkins, j'ai besoin d'un vaisseau de rapatriement pour un dizaine de civil. Localiser mon signal et envoyez-moi un Pélican ! Terminé !_

Wallace répéta plusieurs fois le message avant qu'une réponse, au milieu des parasites, ne lui parvienne.

_- Ici Echo 429 *crrrrrrrrrrrr* je descends vous chercher première classe*crrrrrrrrrr* tenez bon ! Terminé !_

Wallace se tourna vers les dix civils qui se trouvait derrière lui, d'un geste de la main il leur donna l'ordre s'accroupir.

_- Bien, voici la situation : un Pélican va venir nous chercher et nous rapatrier à l'Overlap. Une fois que nous y serons, vous serez sauf et le vaisseau partira pour la planète Reach._

Une expression de soulagement et de bonheur parcouru le visage des divers civils qui était en face de lui. Wallace se releva scrutant l'endroit ; pour le moment les troupes de la rébellion n'avaient pas encore atteint cet endroit, ils avaient encore une chance de s'en tirer.

Après un court instant, le bruit distinct d'un Pélican, fière vaisseau de transport de l'UNSC, se fit entendre au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci amorça sa descente, un des civils se releva, comme attirer par l'espoir que lui apportait ce vaisseau.

_- Baissez-vous ! Baissez-v…_

Wallace n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un sifflement déchira l'air et qu'un jet d'hémoglobine important sortit du torse du civil. Ce soudain jet de sang éclaboussa une femme qui se mit à crier de panique. Un deuxième sifflement craqua l'air et la tête du civil précédemment touché vola en éclat. Le corps s'affala à terre dans un bruit mouillé et une rapide flaque de sang fit le tour du corps et se propagea à terre. Le pélican c'était retourné et avait ouvert l'écoutille arrière d'entrée.

Wallace se leva, ordonna d'un cri puissant au civil de vite entrer dans le pélican et se mit à tirer quelques rafales avec son MA5B dans la direction où il pensait que les ennemis ce terraient. Après avoir été sûre que tout les civils étaient bel et bien dans le Pélican, il dégoupilla une grenade, la lança dans la même direction que ses tirs et monta à bords du Pélican. L'écoutille d'entrée du vaisseau se referma rapidement, Wallace eu juste le temps d'entendre la détonation de la grenade.

Rapidement il sentit le tremblement du Pélican sous ses pieds, les détonations des tirs de roquettes et de DCA ne devaient pas passer loin. Malgré le tangage et les vibrations du vaisseau, il avança jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage. Une fois arrivé il s'accrocha au siège du copilote, le corps de celui-ci était toujours attaché au siège, mais sa tête penchait en avant, du sang dégoulinant des fissures de sa visière fermée. Rapidement, Wallace remarqua plusieurs impactes de balle sur la vitre du cockpit, la vitre sur sa droite était maintenant cachée par un rabat de protection.

_- Bienvenu à bord première classe ! Lui dit la pilote. On va bientôt pouvoir prendre plus d'altitude pour sortir de cet enfer. Accrochez-vous bien !_

Attendant la prise d'altitude du Pélican, Wallace scrutait chaque immeuble. Un étrange pressentiment l'avait saisit et il n'aimait pas cela. Après un instant à regarder et à faire le radar pour le Pélican, il remarqua sur un immeuble à plusieurs mètres devant un étrange regroupement. Il prit les jumelles qui se trouvaient dans la sacoche du siège du copilote et regarda de plus près ce regroupement ; c'était des soldats de l'UNSC, pris au piège sur le toit, il faisait signe au Pélican de se poser.

_- Marines en difficulté à une heure !_

_- Reçu première classe, j'amorce ma descente pour les récupérer._

Le Pélican se pencha légèrement sur la droite et descendit contre l'immeuble qui se trouvait plus loin. Wallace repartit dans la soute.

_- Nous allons nous arrêter pour récupérer des Marines en difficulté, je vous demanderai donc de vous serrer pour que chacun ait de la place._

Les civils acquiescèrent, les jeunes enfants allèrent sur les genoux des plus vieux et ceux-ci se serrèrent les uns contre les autres. Au vue de la place qu'il restait, le Pélican ne pourrait pas prendre tout le monde. Wallace retourna vers le pilote et brancha son communicateur.

_- Ici le première classe Jenkins, je me trouve au point 28°17'25'' du quartier commerciale d'Ethro. Je suis dans un Pélican avec des civils et je vais secourir des Marines en détresse. Nous manquerons de place, est-ce qu'un Pélican est dans la zone ? Terminé._

Une réponse rapide se fit entendre.

_- Ici le sergent Nilse *crrrrrr* nous nous trouvons à cinq kilomètres de votre position première classe *crrrrrrr*… Le secteur est *crrrrrrrrr* gagé et nous nous rendons au point de rendez-vous avec un *crrrrrrrrr* Terminé._

Wallace réfléchit un instant, il calcula le nombre de personne que le Pélican ne pourra pas prendre.

_- Vous pensez faire quoi première classe Jenkins ? Demanda la pilote._

_- J'irais avec ceux qui ne peuvent pas monter dans le Pélican rejoindre le sergent Nilse et nous évacuerons avec eux._

_- Roger ! Répondit la pilote._

Wallace réactiva la communication et exposa son plan au sergent Nilse qui acquiesça.

Le Pélican commença sa descente et resta à un mètre du sol pour ne pas devoir se poser et s'exposer à des tirs de roquettes, l'écoutille arrière s'ouvrit et Wallace sortit du vaisseau retrouvant le paysage détruit de la ville. Un des Marines en face de lui s'avança.

_- Je suis le sergent de première classe Gordon. Merci d'être venu nous chercher !_

Wallace mis une main sur l'épaule du sergent de première classe qui allait entrer dans le Pélican.

_- Trois de vos hommes ne pourront pas entrer dans ce Pélican, il contient déjà des civils. Ils viendront avec moi à un autre point de rendez-vous._

Le sergent de première classe leva la tête et vit les civils serré au fond du Pélican, pendant un instant il voulut sortir trois civils pour sauver trois de ses hommes. Cependant, il regarda ses hommes et en désigna trois.

_- Sheyla, Hawkins et Krauss ! Vous allez suivre le première classe Jenkins qui vous amènera vers un autre point de rendez-vous. Les autres, montez !_

Seuls les trois mentionnés restèrent sur place avec Wallace, tout les autres Marines montèrent dans le Pélican, le sergent de première classe Gordon en premier. Le Pélican s'éleva alors dans le ciel et continua sa route. Seul un message de la pilote retenti alors dans l'oreillette de Wallace.

_- Bonne chance première classe, on se retrouve là-haut !_

Wallace se mit accroupit, les trois autres Marines firent de même.

_- Bien… Je suis le première classe Jenkins, on va aller jusqu'à l'unité du sergent Nilse qui se trouve à cinq kilomètres d'ici. Ils ont rendez-vous avec un autre Pélican._

Wallace regarda attentivement les trois Marines. Il y avait une femme aux yeux bleus et deux hommes aux yeux verts. L'un deux grogna.

_- Fais chier ! On s'est fait avoir par cet abruti de Gordon !_

_- Que se passe-t-il première classe ? _DemandaWallace au plus grand des deux hommes.

_- Je suis le première classe Hawkins et je ne fais pas initialement partis de cette unité._

_- Alors de quelle unité venez-vous première classe Hawkins ?_

_- Je suis le seul survivant de l'unité du sergent Nilse…_

Wallace ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer un juron entre ces dents. Les rebelles s'étaient joués de lui et ils étaient maintenant bloqués, sans transports pour le ramener.


	2. Chapitre 2, Un nouvel ami

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspire cette histoire ou les clins d'œil à l'intérieur reviennent à qui de droit. Aux gars de Bungie : merci de nous faire rêver =)_

_** Localisation : Bureau de la Czerka Corp. –Ville Ehtro - Système Tor Organa  
Calendrier militaire : 05 Février 2516**__**  
**__**Heure universelle : 3:00 PM**_

Le petit groupe maintenant emmené par Wallace s'était réfugié dans les restes d'un bureau de commerce. Le groupe n'avait pas parcouru une grande distance à cause de leurs cadences de déplacement ; Wallace avait ordonné une avance lente, pensant que les environs étaient occupés par les rebelles.

Par grande chance, ils n'avaient croisés encore aucun groupe rebelle sur leur chemin. Avançant sans réel but, Wallace avait fait monter le groupe dans ces locaux pour faire le point sur la situation et réfléchir à un plan. Chacun posa un genou à terre tout en faisant attention à ne pas se placer devant une large baie vitrée.

_- Bon… Faisons le point. On sait que l'appelle du sergent Nilse est un leurre et qu'il n'y a pas de rendez-vous prévu._ Lista Wallace.

Les trois autres soldats acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête rapide. Soudain, une communication teintée de plusieurs parasites commença à naître dans l'oreillette de Wallace.

_« Ici section *crrrrrrrrrrrrr*, nous arrivons au point de rendez-vo*crrrrrrr* au point Terra douze *crrrrrrr* est-ce que quelqu'un m'ent*crrrrrrrrrrrrr* ? Terminé »_

Le message se répéta plusieurs fois de suite. Tous ces parasites n'étaient pas normaux. Les trois autres soldats avaient aussi entendu le message.

_- Il y a une autre unité dehors ! Si on ne les prévient pas, ils vont tomber dans le piège des rebelles !_ Lança le première classe Hawkins.

Wallace réfléchit un instant, il se pourrait que ce message soit un autre leurre destiné à attiré d'une autre manière d'autres groupes d'assauts isolés.

_- On va se rendre sur place pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Dorénavant silence radio. Compris ?_

_- Hoo-ah !_ Firent en cœur les quatre marines.

Après une rapide descente à travers les étages de l'immeuble, le groupe arriva à ce qui devait être l'entrée du bâtiment. Wallace ferma le poing et chacun s'arrêta derrière lui. Il se plaça contre le mur et pencha rapidement la tête pour regarder si la voie était dégagée.

D'un rapide coup d'œil il vit qu'un véhicule d'assaut rebelle stationnait à une rue d'eux. Ce genre de véhicules n'était pas aussi bon, précis et efficace que les warthogs de l'UNSC. Leur fabrication était simple : les rebelles prenaient n'importe qu'elle voiture et posait simplement une tourelle à l'arrière s'il le pouvait.

La voiture en question est un 4x4 noir sur lequel une tourelle était posée derrière. Un homme était à la tourelle et un autre se trouvait aussi à l'arrière, couvrant l'artilleur. La portière du coté passager avait été totalement arrachée ainsi le passager avait champ libre avec son fusil à lunette. Le véhicule avançait à une vitesse constante et semblait faire inlassablement la même boucle entre les divers immeubles.

Wallace leva la main, fit le signe qui désignait un véhicule armés puis leva deux doigts. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil et dirigea les deux doigts contre la ruelle adjacente. Hawkins et Sheyla traversèrent rapidement la rue en courant et se mirent à couvert contre un mur de la ruelle. Wallace leva deux autres doigts, les pointas sur les deux marines puis les pointas sur ses yeux.

Hawkins et Sheyla acquiescèrent à distance en levant le pouce.

Wallace se tourna vers Krauss et lui fit plusieurs signes l'intimant de le suivre et de prendre les mêmes cibles que lui. Wallace avait rapidement échafaudé un plan et il espérait au fond de lui qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans ses choix. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil dans la rue et vit la voiture s'arrêté. L'endroit semblait être une planque de carburant car le pilote descendit du véhicule, alla dans une petite ruelle et plongea ses mains dans une benne à ordures ; il en ressortit deux jerricanes d'essence et alla "abreuver" le véhicule.

Wallace attendit qu'il ait vidé un de ces jerricanes pour sortir de sa cache et avança rapidement entre les larges piliers qui faisaient offices de décors pour l'immeuble de la Czerka. Il passa deux piliers, puis quatre, cinq, sept, enfin il arriva au huitième pilier. Il n'en restait que deux devant lui pour le couvrir. Krauss s'était arrêté au quatrième pilier. Wallace se retourna puis fit signe à Sheyla et Hawkins, ceux-ci levèrent une nouvelle fois leur pouce.

Il fit signe à Krauss qui acquiesça lui aussi.

Wallace prit sa dernière grenade et la dégoupilla il se pencha sur le coter du pilier et le jeta à bonne distance du véhicule à l'endroit opposé d'où il attaquera. La grenade rebondit une première fois puis une seconde, elle s'arrêta net sur place et explosa dans un grand vacarme, des shrapnels et des morceaux de béton volèrent de-ci de-là et un nuage de fumée engloba le lieu de l'explosion rapidement.

La grenade eu l'effet escompté sur les rebelles qui dirigèrent toutes leur attentions vers la fumée. L'artilleur et le deuxième homme à l'arrière commencèrent à tirer aléatoirement dans la direction du nuage espérant toucher une quelconque cible. L'artilleur décrivit des ronds avec sa mitraillette pensant ainsi couvrir une plus grande zone, l'homme sur son flanc tirait plus précisément. Le passager du véhicule sortit et alla contre la fumée, arme braquée vers l'avant. Le pilote monta directement dans la voiture et la démarra.

C'est à ce moment que Wallace se leva et se tourna directement dans la rue. Il tira une rafale précise qui vint faire transpercer en plusieurs fois la boîte crânienne du conducteur. Mort, il s'affala sur le guidon déclenchant ainsi le klaxon strident de la voiture. Wallace commença alors à sprinter vers la voiture, l'artilleur, alerté par le bruit du klaxon, remarqua Wallace et tourna sa tourelle contre lui, les quatre tubes de la mitrailleuse commencèrent leurs rotations, les premières balles allaient bientôt être tirées.

Cependant, Wallace continua de courir en direction de la voiture. Une première balle fut tirée de la tourelle, celle-ci vint entailler le mollet droit de Wallace qui fit un petit bon avant de reprendre sa course, serrant les dents pour se préserver de la douleur. La pluie de balle de la tourelle allait arroser Wallace lorsque plusieurs balles déchirèrent le ciel et vinrent se loger directement dans le torse de l'artilleur puis dans le cou et pour finir dans le visage.

Le corps de celui-ci tomba en avant et se retrouva sur l'avant des tubes de la mitrailleuse, arrêtant les balles normalement destinées à Wallace. Celui-ci arriva enfin à la voiture et en fit le tour pour abattre l'homme qui se tenait aussi à l'arrière tout prêt de la tourelle. Il grimpa alors rapidement à la place du pilote, tourna le volant sur la droite et pressa sur le bouton d'accélération. La voiture fit une violente embardée sur la droite puis continua son chemin tout droit. Krauss sortis de sa cachette, traversa devant la voiture et sauta à la place de passager. Sheyla et Hawkins montèrent à l'arrière et le 4x4 s'en alla.

Le véhicule avalait rapidement la route et suivait une ligne droite.

_- Wow putain ! Ca c'est de l'action comme je l'aime ! Nickel Wallace ! T'as déchiré sur ce coup !_ Cria Krauss, survolté.

Wallace sourit, son plan s'était déroulé à merveille et seul lui était vraiment légèrement blessé.

_** Localisation : Route Ak12 –Ville Ehtro - Système Tor Organa  
Calendrier militaire : 05 Février 2516**__**  
**__**Heure universelle : 4:30 PM**_

Wallace ne s'attendait pas à ce que le chemin soit autant dégagé durant si longtemps. Après tout, ils se rendaient pile dans un piège de l'ennemi, il serait donc normal de croiser quelques rebelles. Mais rien, rien ne c'était interposé sur leurs chemin.

_- Ca empeste le piège tout ça !_ Cria le première classe Sheyla depuis l'arrière du 4x4.

_- C'est sûre ! Et nous on file droit dedans faire un putain de ménage !_ Rétorqua Krauss.

Wallace n'écouta qu'à moitié ce qu'ils se disaient car il était occupé à dresser l'inventaire des munitions qui leurs restaient ; quelques chargeurs de MA5B, aucune grenade et ce 4x4 bientôt en manque d'essence. La situation n'était pas à leurs avantages ; si les forces rebelles au point Terra douze étaient trop importantes, ils ne survivraient sûrement pas.

Wallace lut un panneau de signalisation à moitié décroché indiquant : Musée Tor, 5 km. Sur les plans d'attaques, le point Terra douze était ce musée précis. Normalement c'était à ce point de rendez-vous que les Marines éparpillés dans la ville devaient se retrouver après la fin du combat.

Le véhicule fonça directement vers les restes d'un rond point et tourna sur la droite. Au bout de la rue se trouvait un immeuble rappelant le vieux panthéon des livres d'histoires Grecques, le toit n'était pas triangulaire mais arrondi, c'était les restes d'une coupole. Ce bâtiment devait être merveilleux sans les éclats d'obus de toute part, les trous et les marques de combat. Wallace se promit de revenir visiter ce musée après la guerre.

A peine le 4x4 était entré dans la rue qui les amènerait au musée que Wallace appuya de toutes ses forces sur les freins. La voiture s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu strident.

_- Bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous Jenkins ?_ Grogna Krauss.

_- Regarde…_

Wallace pointa le toit du musée, deux tâches noires y étaient visibles.

_- Enfoiré de sniper…_ Grommela Krauss.

Wallace scruta mieux le bâtiment, il ne semblait pas y avoir de défense devant l'entrée, seul les snipers sur le toit représentaient une menace. Par chance, la voiture ne semblait pas avoir attiré l'attention des snipers, elle était visiblement trop loin pour qu'ils la voient et le bruit avait dut s'amenuiser entre les différents bâtiments.

_- Bon… On fait quoi maintenant ?_ Demanda Hawkins depuis derrière.

_- On va botter le cul de ces fumiers en fonçant dans le tas _! Emis Krauss, toujours survolté.

Wallace n'acquiesça pas, même s'il n'y avait que deux snipers, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ce cachait à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. De plus, foncé tête baissée mettrait en péril la vie de Sheyla et Hawkins, trop à découvert à l'arrière.

Wallace descendit du véhicule, il fut vite imiter par les trois autres soldats. Avec un geste de la main, il leurs signala qu'ils devaient partir les quatre en éclaireurs pour reconnaître la zone avant de faire quoique ce soit. Ils acquiescèrent.

Wallace et Sheyla partir sur la droite de la route et la longèrent, dès qu'ils arrivaient vers une ruelle, ils s'arrêtaient puis d'un coup sec y pénétrait, arme en joug. Krauss et Hawkins firent de même de l'autre coter de la rue.

Wallace et Sheyla avait déjà parcourus pas mal de terrain en zigzaguant de ruelle en ruelle. Ils se retrouvèrent alors au plus proche du bâtiment. Cachés dans l'ombre, Wallace regardait les environs tandis que Sheyla couvrait ses arrières. Ils attendirent deux minutes avant de voir Hawkins et Krauss apparaître dans la même ruelle juste en face d'eux. Wallace n'avait qu'à se lever, sortir de la ruelle où il se trouvait. Tourner sur sa droite et traverser une grande route pour arriver au musée.

_- On fait quoi maintenant ?_ Chuchota Sheyla.

Wallace n'eut pas le temps de répondre quand un bruit de véhicule l'interpella, il se pencha lentement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Un autre 4x4 rebelle venait de s'arrêter devant l'entrée du musée.

_- Merde…_ Marmonna Wallace.

_- Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda Sheyla à voix basse.

Wallace ne répondit pas de vive voix à Sheyla, il fit juste le geste de la main qui désignait véhicule armés. Elle hocha de la tête.

Le plan qu'avait Wallace dans la tête venait de tomber à l'eau à cause de l'arrivée de ce véhicule. Il se replongea dans ses pensées et dans ses plans tactiques tout en faisant attention à ce qu'il se passait devant le musée. Après un instant, il avait élaboré un plan d'attaque en deux temps qui permettrait de ne pas trop s'exposer et de se débarrasser du véhicule… Mais pas des snipers.

Wallace commença alors à faire plusieurs signes à Hawkins et Krauss de l'autre coté de la rue quand soudain le bruit d'un véhicule et d'une mitrailleuse déchira l'air. Wallace regarda dans la rue ; le 4x4 qu'ils avaient laissé à l'abandon roulait à toute allure vers le musée sous les balles de l'autre 4x4 qui s'était arrêté devant l'entrée du musée.

Le véhicule fit quelques zigzags contrôlé et continua sa folle course contre l'entrée. Une détonation de sniper retentit puis une deuxième, les deux balles avaient transpercé le réservoir du véhicule et une large fumée s'en échappait. Cependant, le véhicule n'arrêta pas sa folle course. Un bruis de bris de glace se fit entendre suivit du bruit très caractériel d'un tir de roquette.

Le coin le plus à droite du toit du musée vola en éclat sous l'explosion de la roquette, plusieurs parties du toit tombèrent ainsi que deux corps qui vinrent s'écraser à terre. En quelques secondes, le conducteur du véhicule se jeta hors du 4x4, roula à terre et se releva le plus rapidement possible. Le 4x4, toujours en feu, continua sa route pour entrer en collision avec le 4x4 ennemi. Lors de l'impacte, le 4x4 en feu explosa fortement, faisant lui aussi explosé le 4x4 ennemi.

Wallace regarda la scène, il reconnut l'uniforme du conducteur ; c'était un Marines, plus précisément un ODST. Après quelques rapides secondes, plusieurs rebelles sortirent du musée avec leurs armes et furent fauchés à leur tour par des tirs nourris. Quatre Marines et deux ODSTs étaient en train de courir dans la rue principale contre le musée tout nourrissant un tir de couverture pour l'ODST conducteur.

Voyant cela, Wallace ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à prendre une décision ; il se leva et courut lui aussi le long de la route, suivis par Sheyla, Hawkins et Krauss. Il tira vers les vitres du musée, l'entrée et le toit, plusieurs corps tombèrent et un grand vacarme se fit entendre dans cette attaque éclaire.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute à Wallace pour se retrouver à l'intérieur du musée et remarquer que plusieurs Marines y étaient retenus prisonnier.

_« R.A.S. ici »_

Plusieurs cris suivirent, chaque pièce était fouillée et les derniers rebelles étaient faits prisonnier s'il se rendait directement.

Après quelques minutes, un calme apaisant fit son grand retour dans ce musée. Wallace aida à détacher les marines prisonniers et à les relever. Chaque Marine qu'il aida le remercia chaleureusement d'être venu puis allèrent remercier les autres assaillants.

Une fois que tout les Marines furent détachés, chacun s'arma comme il le put, fit le plein de munitions et de grenades. Rapidement plusieurs d'entre eux se placèrent vers les fenêtres et autre endroit ouvert sur l'extérieur pour surveiller le périmètre.

Krauss vint mettre une main amicale sur l'épaule de Wallace.

_- Tu vois que c'est utile de foncer dans le tas sans trop réfléchir…_ Plaisanta-t-il.

Wallace rigola à la remarque de son amis, il avoua que cette fois-ci il était vrai qu'un brin de folie et beaucoup de chance avait fait qu'ils avaient remportés cette petite victoire. En y repensant, Wallace n'avait pas salué le chef du groupe avec qui il avait prit part à l'assaut.

_- Qui est le chef de votre groupe première classe ?_ Demanda-t-il à un Marine qu'il avait vue lors de l'assaut.

Le Marine qui parlait déjà d'autre chose pointa simplement un ODST du doigt, c'était l'ODST qui conduisait le 4x4. Wallace s'approcha de lui et vit l'écusson du grade sergent sur son bras droit, il fit claquer ces bottes et amena sa main vers son visage, il se devait de saluer cette personne plus haut gradés que lui.

L'ODST tourna la tête et regarda le première classe comme pour se demander qui il était. Après quelques instants il retira le casque qu'il portait sur la tête. Wallace fut surpris ; l'ODST devait avoir son âge, sans plus.

_- Allons… Je suis que première classe, faut pas me saluer comme ça…Ca me vieillit…_

Wallace ne comprenait pas, cela devait se lire sur son visage car l'ODST lui fournit une explication presque immédiatement.

_- J'ai juste trouvé cet uniforme dans une nacelle de ravitaillement… Il faut avouer que j'ai toujours rêvé de voir ce que ça faisait d'entre dans cette tenue… Maintenant je le sais ; c'est asphyxiant…_

L'ODST se mit à rire, il sera alors la main de Wallace.

_- Je suis le première classe Frei, mais appel moi Josh tout simplement._ Dit-il avec le sourire.

_- Enchanté, je suis le première classe Jenkins, mais appel moi Wallace…_ Répondit Wallace.

Le première classe Frei regarda Wallace puis appuya sur son oreillette.

_- Ici le première classe Frei, zone Terra six dégagée, on à du monde à faire évacuer ici…_

Wallace sourit, il semblait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir partir de cet endroit…

_** Localisation : En chemin vers l'Overlap – Espace - Système Tor Organa  
Calendrier militaire : 05 Février 2516**__**  
**__**Heure universelle : 5:11 PM**_

Wallace était maintenant certains que le Pélican avait pénétré l'espace ; il ne tanguait plus. Wallace relâcha sa respiration et regarda les autres Marines autour de lui. Chacun était visiblement heureux de quitter la planète.

Bien qu'en temps normal les voles en Pélican se déroule dans le silence, ce vol-ci était teinté de rires, de farces ainsi que de souvenir frais ; plusieurs parlait de son rôle sur le raid du Musée. Wallace regarda en face de lui et vu le première classe Frei qui semblait dormir, bien qu'il ne portait plus le casque, il avait tout de même gardé la tenue d'ODST. A la gauche de Wallace se trouvait Sheyla.

Elle lui fit un délicat coup de coude.

_- Merci pour aujourd'hui première classe Jenkins. Ce fut un plaisir de me battre à vos côtés._

Wallace lui fit un sourire.

_- Ce fut un plaisir pour moi aussi… Il est passablement dur de trouver des civils qui savent se battre…_

Sheyla eue l'air surprise.

_- Comment vous … ?_

_- Vous n'avez pas tiré une balle de la journée…_

Wallace se pencha vers le fusil de Sheyla et lui montra un bouton.

_- La sécurité est mise sur cette arme depuis que je vous ai rencontrés…_

Sheyla pesta dans son coin.

_- Promettez-moi de le dire à personne… _

Wallace acquiesça.

_**Heure universelle : 5:23 PM**_

La soute arrière du Pélican s'ouvrit enfin dans un bruit de dépressurisation.

Wallace fut ravis et émerveillé de voir l'intérieur de l'Overlap ; il était enfin en sécurité et pouvais relâcher la pression…

Chacun des Marines débarquèrent à leurs tours et furent accueilli par les médecins et le capitaine de l'Overlap.

Le capitaine Mud était un grand homme à la barbe mal rasée. Plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire de l'UNSC, il s'était frayé une place jusqu'à ce poste en se battant durement et constamment.

Il reçut le titre de capitaine lorsqu'il prit les commandes de l'Overlap qui avait été pris dans une embuscade.

_- Marines, je suis fière de vous accueillir sur l'Overlap… Premièrement je tiens à vous avertir qu'Ethro à été reprise aux mains des rebelles et deuxièmement : reposez-vous bien._

Un cri de joie parcourut chacun des Marines avant que ceux-ci partirent dans diverses directions. Sheyla partit dans la partie civile du vaisseau et Wallace partit dans un dortoir pour se reposer. Hawkins et Krauss firent de même.

Les quatre Marines ne s'était dit aucun mots pour ce dire au revoir, un simple sourire de chacun avait fait l'affaire et avait valu plus que des mots.

* * *

_NA : Hé bien voilà un deuxième chapitre qui, je l'espère, suit toujours le monde d'Halo et vous plaît cher fan et non-fan._

_Si vous avez des remarques ne vous gêner pas de les faires ! Je suis ouvert à tout =)_


	3. Chapitre 3, Branle bas de combat

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspire cette histoire ou les clins d'œil à l'intérieur reviennent à qui de droit. Aux gars de Bungie : merci de nous faire rêver =)_

_** Localisation : Chambre du Cpt. Jenkins – Dock Spatiale 42 - Overlap - Système Orion Centauri  
Calendrier militaire : 18 Août 2522**__**  
**__**Heure universelle : 4:35 AM**_

Tout l'Overlap, placé en type reconstruction Z-12, était totalement vide. Autrefois remplis de vie et de divers mécanicien courant partout et portant des matériaux et autres outils de reconstruction, aujourd'hui il était totalement vide et les seuls bruits audibles étaient ceux de ronflements des Ghosts Of Nights, restés à bords.

Wallace dormait paisiblement dans ses quartiers personnels, la nuit l'avant embrassée et le berçait maintenant dans divers rêves, des rêves commémorant le passé, des rêves absurdes et des rêves très, voir trop, réalistes. Mais ces doux délires de nuits disparurent très vite sous la forme d'une alarme forte et stridente qui le fit sursauter instantanément.

L'alarme du Dock Spatiale résonnait dans toutes les salles, dans tous les couloirs et dans presque tous les dortoirs. En quelques secondes la terrible machine bien huilée qu'est l'armée de l'UNSC se mit en marche et chaque passerelle, chaque couloir et chaque endroit fut envahi de soldats, de grandes pompes, de technicien et d'unité de tout genre. Le branle-bas de combat, comme il l'appelle, est une chose impressionnante à voir et contraignante à vivre.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Wallace sauta de son lit et enfila le haut de sa combinaison. Il attrapa son MA5B et sortit rapidement de ses quartiers. Les couloirs de l'Overlap étaient maintenant autant vivants qu'une fourmilière, des milliers de personnes s'attelaient à des tâches distinctes en cas d'alarme de combat. Wallace pénétra dans cette autoroute de corps et arriva tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule et à se rendre jusqu'au pont principale. Ce trajet qui normalement lui prenait qu'une quinzaine de minutes de marche ou deux minutes de course avait été avalé en dix minutes de slalom intempestif à travers les diverses personnes qui venaient le briefer sur ce qu'il ce passait dans chacune de leurs sections.

Le pont était une des zones les plus grandes de tout l'Overlap ; il fallait bien une minute de marche rapide pour le parcourir de long en large. Au milieu de cette imposante pièce se trouvait le siège de Wallace, un siège entouré d'écran tactile et stratégique l'informant en tout temps de ce qu'il se passe. Un petit socle distinct ce trouvait sur l'accoudoir droit du fauteuil, c'était le célèbre bloc Hasley, le bloc holographique à IA.

Wallace traversa le pont dans un sprint endiablé, s'assit rapidement dans le fauteuil et amena son casque d'écoute sur ses oreilles. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son IA personnelle apparaisse sur le projecteur holographique. Cette IA était spéciale pour Wallace : ça forme de femme humaine représentait la femme qu'il avait perdu. Le docteur Hashley lui avait fait ce "cadeau".

_- Au rapport Talia !_

Plusieurs images apparurent sur les écrans en face de Wallace pendant que l'IA parlait de sa voix cristalline.

_- Plusieurs vaisseaux pirates ont traversés la zone soixante six de la station en se dirigeant vers la planète 42-356-113. L'alarme de combat à été donnée et tout les vaisseaux en mesure de combattre doivent prendre en chasse les vaisseaux pirates._

Wallace regarda les écrans, comme à son habitude, son ventre s'était noué lui signalant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il réfléchit un instant, contrairement aux grosses pompes de ce système, Wallace aimait réfléchir plutôt que de beugler des ordres inutiles.

_- Que faisons-nous capitaine Jenkins_ ? Demanda un officier de pont.

_- Nous ne partons pas à la poursuite des vaisseaux pirates, mettez le cap au 6-45-12 sur une longueur de quatre parsecs._

L'officier de pont Douglas se retournât sur sa chaise et tapota sur un clavier, l'Overlap sortit de son hangar, tourna à nonante degrés sur sa droite et commença sa lente avancée.

_- Talia, connexion avec le Général Downson._

L'IA acquiesça de la tête et en une fraction de seconde la tête du joufflu générale apparu sur l'écran principale du pont. Wallace se leva de son siège, salua le général et prit la parole.

_- Monsieur, demande de permission pour aller analyser la provenance des pirates._

Le Général regarda Wallace de ces yeux bruns, il marmonna quelques ordres derrière lui puis revint à sa discussion avec Wallace.

_- Et pourquoi voudriez-vous ne pas prendre en chasse ces pirates ? En quoi leur provenance pourrait nous aider dans le combat que nous menons ?_

Au moment où Wallace allait répondre, un nouvel écran apparu à coter de celui de l'amiral, c'était un appel ouvert et que donc tout ceux qui appelait le général pouvait voir. Après une milliseconde, le visage du fraîchement gradés capitaine Frei apparut.

_- Ici le capitaine Frei, nous sommes partis vérifier la zone d'entrée des vaisseaux pirates. Nous avons croisés un transport inconnu qui à presque automatiquement disparu… Ce vaisseau n'est pas répertorié dans notre basse de donnée et ne semble pas être un vaisseau pirate._

Le général émit un soupir.

_- Qui vous a donné l'ordre d'aller dans cette zone plutôt que de prendre les vaisseaux ennemis en chasse, capitaine Frei ?_

Josh laissa un petit silence, il resta figé sur place réfléchissant à la meilleure réponse possible. Après un court instant de réflexion il répondit avec une nonchalance mesurée.

_- Moi-même mon général._

Le général regarda Josh avec un air sévère et marqué d'appréhension, Josh en prendrait pour son grade lorsqu'il reviendrait à la base.

_- Capitaine Frei, je vous ordonne de revenir à la base spatiale ! Immédiatement !_

Josh resta debout regardant le général droit dans les yeux. Après un instant la communication se brouilla soudainement. Le général entra dans une colère noir, un peux plus et Wallace aurait crut voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines.

_- Capitaine Jenkins !_

_- Oui mon général ?_

_- Allez appréhender le capitaine Frei et amenez-le moi immédiatement !_

La communication se coupa net. Wallace eu un petit sourire, Josh avait toujours ce don de le placer dans des situations incroyable. Il se retourna et s'assit dans sons siège, il ordonna de passer à une vitesse supérieure et tout le pont trembla un instant lors de l'allumage des réacteurs principaux.

_- Vitesse de navigation normale atteinte, arrivée au dernier endroit signalé du Dark Athena dans quatre minutes. _Annonça l'officier de pont Williams.

L'IA Talia s'afficha sur le socle holographique prêt de Wallace.

_- Les communications avec le Dark Athena sont impossible, il semble que leurs communicateur est hors service ou intentionnellement coupé._

Wallace réfléchit en regardant le vaisseau affiché sur l'écran devant lui. A quoi jouait Josh ? L'IA le sortit de ses pensées.

_- Wallace… Aucune forme de vie n'a été détectée sur le vaisseau, il semblerait que nos…_

L'image de Talia vacilla, disparut un instant, réapparut puis ne se réafficha plus du tout.

_- Talia ! _

Bientôt tous les éléments électriques de l'Overlap clignotèrent puis s'éteignirent.

_- Au rapport !_ Cria Wallace.

_- Tous nos appareils électriques ont été endommagés et ne répondent plus_. Répondit une voix dans l'ombre.

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre dans toute la structure de l'Overlap. La voix de Talia résonna dans les écouteurs de Wallace.

_- J'ai réussie à sécuriser un canal électronique dans la sous-couche programme du vaisseau, ce canal est trop petit pour moi et j'ai dût mettre en veille la plupart de mes sous-programmes._

La voix de Talia était rassurante pour Wallace qui laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement.

_- C'était quoi ce bruit ?_ Demanda-t-il à l'IA

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Après deux minutes d'attente, chacun des voyants électroniques du vaisseau se remirent en marche et l'hologramme de la femme apparu sur le socle à coter de Wallace.

_- Détection de six… Douze… Vingt-cinq datapad militaire et douze numéros biométrique sur ce vaisseau._ Dit l'IA sur un ton monotone signifiant qu'elle avait retrouvé son programme protocolaire de parole.

_- Analyse-les… Officier de pont Williams, analyse de la structure interne et externe du vaisseau !_

_- Oui mon capitaine !_

La fourmilière qui c'était arrêtée lors de la coupure de courant avait repris de plus belle et chacun s'attelait à faire un check-up entier du vaisseau.

_- Analyse terminée, il s'agit du capitaine Frei et des TDLMs. Douze techniciens est avec lui, ce sont eux qui ont ramené l'électricité._

_- Bien, guide-les jusqu'ici._

Plusieurs panneaux indicateurs dans les couloirs inférieurs s'illuminèrent pour guider les troupes de chocs du capitaine Frei. Josh plaça son écouteur plus profondément dans son oreille et régla la fréquence. La voie de l'IA de l'Overlap retentit dans son écouteur avec ce ton si las propre au IA.

_- Bienvenu à bord capitaine Frei, le capitaine Jenkins vous attends sur le pont._

_- Bien reçu, j'arrive dès que possible._

Il sortit de sa poche un bloc bleu luminescent et le plaça dans la tour holographique du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait. Une autre IA apparu sur la tour, une femme elle aussi.

_- Hé bien… L'Overlap… Tu ne fais pas dans la dentelle…_

Josh lui fit un sourire, cette IA était à la base une IA qui devait être jetée. Défectueuse dans son comportement, Yaelle se devait d'être détruite et son algorithme basique récupéré pour créer des IA de nouvelle génération. Lors de l'attaque de Helion Prime, Josh avait récupéré l'IA et celle-ci avait, en faisant fis du protocole, télécharger dans sa mémoire des données importantes.

La sauvegarde de ces données avait lancé un débat sur l'utilité de détruire les IA aux comportements humain. Le débat avait duré des mois et Yaelle avait été confiée à Josh pour test sur terrain. Cela fait maintenant quatre ans que Josh et Yaelle partage une entente qui est devenue plus que fraternelle.

_- Ne fais pas trop de grabuge et coordonne-toi avec Talia. Il n'y aura pas de trop de deux IA pour arriver à bout de ces enfoirés._

L'IA acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et disparus, Josh récupéra le cube bleu qui ne scintillait plus et se dirigea dans plusieurs couloirs et monte charge pour arriver sur le pont.

Wallace se leva lorsqu'il entendit l'écoutille derrière lui s'ouvrir et les bruits de bottes marteler le sol en acier.

Le capitaine Frei s'avança vers Wallace et le salua en ce mettant au garde à vous. Wallace le regarda d'un air quelques peux sévères.

_- Bon sang ! Josh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit et que veux dire tout ce fiasco ?!_

Josh ne répondit pas, il regarda l'écran principal sur lequel était affiché le Dark Athena. Il semblait flotter allégrement dans le vide de l'espace infini. Fier vaisseau de l'UNSC, il était un prototype de vaisseau de type Sparte. Bouclier renforcé, alliage de plusieurs couches trempées, missiles autoguidés, nukes et autres instruments à son bord en faisait un vaisseau d'attaque puissant. A coter du Dark Athena, l'Overlap passait pour un jouet en plastique que l'on aurait donné à un enfant pour pas qu'il se blesse.

Une pointe de tristesse se fit voir dans le regard de Josh en regardant ce si fier vaisseau avec lequel il avait fait tant de bataille. Il avait passé plus de cinq ans à bord du Dark Athena, d'abords en tant que sergent major puis depuis peu en tant que capitaine. Il connaissait chaque recoin de ce vaisseau, il connaissait les petits problèmes qu'il avait et comment les résoudre comme par exemple taper contre le mur si une douche ne fonctionnait pas.

Soudain une explosion embrasa le Dark Athena, cette première explosion détruisit le pont avant puis une deuxième s'embrasa au niveau des réacteurs et alors s'ensuivit une réaction en chaîne de plusieurs explosions détruisant totalement le Dark Athena. Après quelques instants, l'Overlap trembla de tout son long à cause de l'onde de choc de l'explosion.

Wallace se rattrapa à son siège pour ne pas tomber, il n'avait pas vu l'explosion et avait été surpris par l'onde de choc.

_- Bordel ! Josh !_

Josh regarda Wallace qui maintenant était plus que furieux. Il prit son air sérieux et s'avança vers l'écran principal.

_- Yaelle, zoom sur le Dark Athena, zone 34-11-564, au niveau du point téta._

Un bip se fit entendre et en quelques millisecondes des images du vaisseau maintenant éventré en deux apparurent sur l'écran principal. Il n'était plus qu'un nuage de débris fumant.

Après un instant, quelque chose apparut derrière ce nuage, un vaisseau violet gris arrondit se trouvait derrière celui-ci. Josh fit un arrêt sur image et plaça un doigt sur le vaisseau.

- _Ils sont sortis de nulle part et nous ont mis KO en un coup de leurs armes… Ce n'est pas un vaisseau pirate ni un vaisseau humain quelconques._

Wallace regarda le vaisseau, tout ce compliquait.


	4. Chapitre 4, Fuite

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspire cette histoire ou les clins d'œil à l'intérieur reviennent à qui de droit. Aux gars de Bungie : merci de nous faire rêver =)_

_** Localisation : Pont du Majestueux – Espace - Système Orion Centauri  
Calendrier Covenant : 25**__**ème**__** cycle**__**  
Heure universelle : **__**49**__**ème**__** unités de temps**_

Le vrombissement des coupeurs d'énergie du réacteur principale avait ce don de calmer le général Elite ; il trouvait en ce son une douce mélodie qui lui rappelait son premier assaut à bord d'un Phantom. Étant encore un jeune Elite de rang bleu en ces temps, Rela 'Ejumee n'avait cessé de s'appuyer contre la paroi du Phantom, il n'avait trouvé rien de mieux que de se laisser aller aux vrombissements des réacteurs du vaisseau pour apaiser la petite anxiété qu'il avait en lui. Aujourd'hui Rela était un Elite différent, son rang doré montrait ô combien les grands hiérarques avaient confiance en lui et la peur ne faisait plus partis de son cœur décidé.

Depuis le début de l'âge de la découverte, Rela 'Ejumee était assigné à des missions d'exploration et de découverte. Les grands hiérarques voulaient découvrir plus amplement les vestiges des grands Dieux d'antan. Voilà pourquoi le Majestueux était devenus un vaisseau cargo plus qu'un vaisseau de guerre. Plusieurs des tourelles à plasma avaient été enlevées pour y être remplacée par des scanners. Cela le désespérait ; son fier vaisseau était maintenant le repère d'Elite chercheur et d'ingénieur en tout genre. La population militaire avait été réduite de moitié pour laisser la place nécessaire aux recherches.

Le vaisseau entier commença à vibrer fortement pour ensuite s'arrêter d'un coup. Il fallut moins d'une milliseconde pour que les voyants clignotant blancs s'illuminent et que l'alarme se mette à sonner de ses ultrasons stridents. Rela, lassé, bougea ces mandibules dans un grognement sourd, une fois qu'un des os dans une de ces mandibules craqua, il sortit de ses quartiers et se rendit en vitesse sur le pont.

_- Que se passe-t-il_ ?! Grogna-t-il de sa voix grave.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre la réponse. Plusieurs voyants clignotant signalaient la présence d'un autre vaisseau inconnu derrière celui qu'il avait donné l'ordre de pulvériser. L'Elite à l'armure dorée alla au centre du pont et grimpa le petit surplombement où se trouvait son siège de haut-commandeur.

_- Lancez un scanner de la zone._

Devant Rela ce trouvait une immense baie vitrée donnant sur le noir espace infini. Après quelques nanosecondes plusieurs triangles de couleurs rouges apparurent sur cette vitre à l'emplacement du vaisseau, merveille de technologie ; les écrans intégrés à la baie vitrée permettaient une vue parfaite de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur du vaisseau et les éléments informatiques greffés dans le double verre permettait une aide bienvenue.

Rela analysa comme il fallait le vaisseau opposant. Il était d'un tout autre modèle que le précédent et son nom, l'Overlap, lui semblait étrange. Le pont était silencieux et seuls quelques petits bips venaient de temps en temps interrompre le doux silence avant la tempête.

_- Chauffez les tourelles une à quatre, ciblez le nouveau vaisseau ennemi et faites feu dès que vous le pourrez._

Rela regarda chaque Elite et grognards qui s'affairaient à leurs travails sur le pont. Le Majestueux était un vaisseau bien huilés et chacun connaissait sa place. Les soldats ne se mélangeaient pas aux ingénieurs et vice-versa, chacun avait une place propre à sa fonction et son rang et n'enviait pas son voisin où ne prenait pas de décision sans l'approbation de son supérieur direct ou de Rela lui-même.

Rela s'accouda au siège et d'un geste las posa sa tête dans sa main. Tout cela était d'un ennuyeux ; voilà déjà 14 cycles qu'il n'avait pas eus de réel opposant face à lui. Même avec le Majestueux au quart de ses capacités militaire il ne rencontrait aucune réelle résistance.

Il détourna les yeux quelques instants en regardant encore une fois le pont en entier, il aimait contempler le Majestueux, c'était sa maison, son œuvre et son enfant à la fois. Chaque fois que le vaisseau tremblait Rela semblait savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait comme quand un jeune Elite naissait et poussait ces premiers cris. Tel une mère en face de son enfant et répondant à ces besoins, Rela était un père aimant pour ce fier endroit.

Le vaisseau trembla de nouveau de part et d'autres et s'arrêta immédiatement de trembler après quelques millisecondes. Les quatre traits de plasma rouge et bouillant partirent en direction du vaisseau ennemi fondant l'espace à toute vitesse.

_- Impactes dans 3…2…1…_

L'Elite de pont se tut laissant planer in-intentionnellement une atmosphère de mystère dans l'air.

_- Cible manquée._

Rela se leva de son siège et d'un rapide coup d'œil regarda le vaisseau ennemi ; les quatre traits de plasma chaud avaient tout juste loupés leurs cibles.

** A bord de l'Overlap**

Josh frappa amicalement Wallace sur l'épaule.

_- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais bien dit qu'ils nous fusilleraient sur place avant même de prendre contact… Le Dark Athena c'est fait prendre dans un rayon d'ion qui à pulvérisé nos communications… J'ai donc armé l'auto destruction du vaisseau et est prit la fuite ici…_

Wallace regarda le vaisseau ennemi qui était maintenant visible presque entièrement. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle technologie ailleurs que dans les laboratoires de construction, venaient-ils de tirer des lasers ou du plasma ? Wallace attendrait sur le rapport de Talia pour le savoir. Celle-ci apparue sur un des socles à IA.

_- Les scanners montrent qu'ils se préparent à refaire feu d'ici une minute._

_- Que devons-nous faire capitaine ?_ Demanda un officier de pont.

Chaque regard se posa sur Wallace, il était le capitaine de ce vaisseau et en cas d'attaques toutes les décisions émanaient directement de lui.

_- Virez de bords au 56° 35' 26'', armez cinq écoutilles et préparez-vous à faire feu._

Wallace alla s'asseoir dans son siège et serra les poings.

_- Talia, envoie un message de détresse au reste de la flotte._

_- Impossible, le vaisseau ennemi coupe toutes communications extérieures._

Wallace replaça de nouveau son regard sur ce vaisseau, quelle technologie avait-il pour pouvoir couper les communications de l'Overlap à une pareille distance ? Un compte à rebours commençant à trente secondes apparu en bas à droite de l'écran principal. C'était le compte à rebours du prochain tir ennemi.

Josh s'approcha de Wallace et se plaça à coter de lui.

_- J'ai une idée à te soumettre…_

** A bord du Majestueux**

Rela grogna fortement et le grognard en-face de lui se recroquevilla sur lui-même de peur d'être attaqué sauvagement par l'Elite furieux.

_- Que l'on face venir l'ingénieuse Sha 'Ela sur le pont tout de suite !_

Le grognard acquiesça par une rapide révérence et s'en alla par une des portes principales. Rela se rassit dans son siège et posa une main sur son visage. Il était dépité ; à cause de toute l'énergie qu'utilisait les ingénieurs, le Majestueux ne pouvait faire feu que toutes les milli-unités de temps ce qui était trop long.

Il savait très bien que de transporté une Elite ingénieuse aussi bornée que Sha 'Ela allait lui couter tout ces nerfs à force d'être en conflit avec elle. S'il avait le choix et si les hiérarques ne portaient pas autant la femelle Sangheili dans leurs cœurs il se serait rapidement débarrassé de son corps dans l'espace.

_- Combien de temps reste-t-il ?_

Un Elite de pont répondit tout en continuant de frapper sur les diverses touches devant lui.

_- La moitié d'une milli-unité, haut commandant._

Rela s'enfonça dans son siège et regarda le vaisseau ennemi qui changeait de cap, il semblait qu'enfin sa proie allait se débattre avant de mourir dans ses filets, la seule chose qu'il voulait savoir était combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour sa proie pour tomber dans ses filets.

Le pont trembla alors une nouvelle fois et quatre traits de plasma se dirigèrent directement sur le vaisseau ennemi. Après quelques milli-unités, une explosion fit vibrer l'espace.

_- Zoom sur le vaisseau ennemi !_

Un commandant afficha en plein écran la vue sur le vaisseau ennemi ; un grand nuage noir cachait tout le vaisseau. Rela épiait intensément le nuage noir à l'affut d'un mouvement quelconque.

En un instant, plusieurs parties du nuage furent brisées par plusieurs fusées archaïques du vaisseau ennemi.

_- Basculez les boucliers sur le pont avant et faite front avec ces projectiles._

Rela pesta encore une fois maudissant Sha 'Ela ; s'il avait eu toute l'énergie du vaisseau, il aurait put actionner les tourelles pour détruire les projectiles que lui faisait parvenir son ennemi, à cause de ce manque d'énergie et de cette sotte d'ingénieuse, il allait devoir utiliser le vaisseau comme un bouclier sur cette salve ennemie.

Le vaisseau tourna à quarante-cinq degrés et fit face aux projectiles qui vinrent s'écraser sur le bouclier avant. Le Majestueux fut secoué durant un instant.

_- Bouclier hors d'usage mon commandant, nous devons rediriger de l'énergie de la salle des ingénieurs sur le système de protection pour qu'il soit à nouveau en état de fonctionner._

Au même moment, Sha 'Ela entra sur le pont principale, Rela descendit de son poste de commandement et fit face à l'ingénieuse Sangheili. Elle avait le physique typique des femmes Elites représentées sur les statues des hauts-quartier, son armure blanche et bleue montrait son statut de non-combattante. Après l'avoir toisé d'un regard mauvais, il lui parla sur un ton très détaché.

_- Nous allons devoir vous couper de votre énergie pour protéger ce vaisseau._

La Sangheili regarda l'Elite à l'armure dorée.

_- Vous ne pouvez aucunement faire ça, nous avons besoin de cette énergie pour garder en état les spécimens de roches et de minéraux que nous avons découvert dans les divers systèmes parcouru, de plus nous avons récoltés un bestiaire conséquent qui doit être maintenu en vie._

Rela abaissa son long cou pour avoir le visage au niveau de celui de l'ingénieuse, il lui parla d'un ton menaçant.

_- Je n'ai rien à faire de vos animaux de compagnie ! La sécurité des résidents de ce vaisseau ainsi que ce vaisseau sont sous ma responsabilité ! Votre énergie va dont être détournée pour permettre la survie du bâtiment._

L'ingénieuse prit elle aussi un ton plus insistant et menaçant.

_- Et je travail directement sous les ordres des Hiérarques ! En conséquent je suis votre supérieur et vous devez m'obéir !_

Rela se retint sur le coup d'égorger la Sangheili et de souiller son corps. Il regarda l'ingénieuse qui était fière d'elle et l'attrapa par l'épaule la traînant tout droit au poste de commandement. Tel une furie, il l'assit sur le siège.

_- Bien nous sommes maintenant tous sous le commandement de l'ingénieuse Sha 'Ela._

Chacun des officiers de pont regarda la Sangheili qui devint gênée, elle ne connaissait rien en navigation. En plus de tout, l'alarme à ultra sons se remit à criée de toute part.

_- Projectiles en approchent rapide._ Cria l'un des Elites de pont.

Sha 'Ela se mit à stressée, tout cela ne présageait rien de bon et elle savait que la vie de tout ceux sur ce vaisseau était entre ses mains. Elle respira fortement, serra son poing et donna le premier ordre qui lui passa par la tête.

_- Faite un saut hyperespace aléatoire, nous fuyons !_

Rela fit claquer ces quatre mandibules et partit du pont. Toute l'énergie qui s'accumulait pour faire chauffer les tourelles et pour recharger le bouclier fut redirigé dans les réacteurs hyperespace.

** A bord de l'Overlap**

Yaelle apparut sur un des socles IA.

_- Les scans montrent que le vaisseau ennemi manœuvre pour s'enfuir, nos missiles HAWK-119 vont loupés leurs cibles._

Talia apparut elle aussi sur un socle proche de Wallace.

_- Le vaisseau ennemi va faire un saut dans l'hyperespace._

_- Analyse et calcul sa destination, nous le prenons en chasse._ Ordonna Wallace.

Josh regarda Wallace.

_- Wallace… Notre petit tour de passe-passe tout à l'heure à réussit une fois, je ne pense pas que nous arriverons détruire cet ennemi, il est beaucoup trop fort…_

Wallace regarda Josh avec un sourire.

_- Nous ne pouvons pas laissez partit ce vaisseau… Talia largue une balise avec un message disant que nous partons à la chasse d'un vaisseau inconnu, envoie diverses photos du vaisseau en question._

Josh acquiesça, après tout, cette petite chasse allait enfin briser la monotonie des combats contre les pirates.

En quelques secondes, les deux IA avaient calculées la trajectoire prise par le vaisseau ennemi et avait largués une balise de détresse contenant des informations cruciales. Après avoir fait un check complet de l'Overlap, celui-ci démarra son saut dans l'hyperespace.

La chasse commençait.

* * *

_NA :_

_L'histoire ce mets en place, dans le prochain chapitre on attaquera le vif du sujet : "Qu'est-ce que Shiva Delta ?"_

_Dorénavant les récits mélangeront aussi le point de vu de Rela 'Ejumee et Sha 'Ela._

_Faite moi part de toutes vos remarques tant que vous le voulez =)_


	5. Chapitre 5, Shiva Delta

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspire cette histoire ou les clins d'œil à l'intérieur reviennent à qui de droit. Aux gars de Bungie : merci de nous faire rêver =)_

_** Localisation : Overlap - Système Inconnu  
Calendrier militaire : 18 Août 2522**__**  
**__**Heure universelle : 8:28 AM**_

La traversée des diverses couches du sous-espace c'était faite en douceur et l'Overlap était arrivé en un seul et même morceau à bon port. Stationné à plusieurs clicks du vaisseau ennemi inconnu, le vaisseau du capitaine Jenkins épiait sa cible essayant d'en apprendre plus sur ce mystérieux nouvel ennemi.

_- Scanner douze et quatre terminés, les résultats sont positif au plasma et à l'ion crochu._ Dit Talia d'une voix monocorde.

Wallace se passa une main dans les cheveux, bien qu'il soit fatigué, il continuait de lancé plusieurs scanner différents pour identifier au maximum son ennemi. L'Overlap était maintenant silencieux et sauf les quelques gardes qui faisaient leurs rondes, aucun bruit humain ne se faisait entendre.

_- Ils utilisent donc des armes à plasma pour nous attaquer et des déflecteurs d'Ion pour détruire nos moyens de communication et nos systèmes électriques…_

L'IA acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis disparut en lançant un autre scanner à distance. Les informations récoltées étaient très basique mais face à tant d'inconnue, chaque informations aussi petites soient-elles étaient importantes.

_- Wallace… Ton rythme cardiaque rencontre des variantes de rythme montrant que tu fatigues, tu devrais te reposer._

Wallace fit un signe de main pour montrer son désaccord, il devait rester éveillé tant que ce vaisseau ennemi était dans les parages.

_- Tu devrais écouter la dame… Si tu t'endors sur le champ de bataille qui ce dessine, tu ne feras pas long feu…_

Josh était debout à coter du siège de Wallace, il ne dormait pas non plus son instinct de chef primant sur celui d'homme ; cet instinct faisait qu'il restait souvent éveillé à surveiller le bon repos de ses soldats.

Josh fit un sourire à Wallace et lui tendit une petite gourde, il l'a prit et amena le goulot vers ses lèvres, cependant il ne but pas et regarda Josh.

_- Et toi ? Tu ne bois pas ?_

Il regarda la main droite du capitaine Frei qui tenait aussi une gourde.

_- Euh… Je…_

Wallace regarda Josh avec un sourire de coin, il échangea rapidement les deux gourdes et but celle de Josh.

_- Tu croyais pouvoir m'avoir comme ça ?_

Josh rigola un peu et but de la gourde qu'il avait dans la main.

_- En effet, je t'ai eu facilement…_

Alors que Wallace allait le questionner, sa vue se brouilla lentement et il s'endormit.

_- Mmmh… J'ai peut-être mis un peu trop de somnifère…_

** A bord du Majestueux**

L'écran principale présentait à Rela une vue incroyable sur le système inconnu qu'il venait d'atteindre. Bien qu'il soit encore énervé et rempli de rancœur envers Sha'Ela, il oubliait tout autre chose devant ce spectacle magnifique.

_- Excellence… Il semble que le vaisseau inconnu que nous avons combattus nous a suivit…_

Rela regarda le grognard qui venait de lui parler puis regarda l'écran principal, il pressa sur un bouton luisant de sa chaise et un zoom se fit sur le vaisseau inconnu. Il le regarda de ses yeux noirs et se mit à réfléchir. D'un côté la capture de ces énergumènes doués de conscience et qui de plus savent se battre pourrait amener par la suite un allié de taille au Covenant. Mais d'un autre ce ne serait que des parasites sous-évolués qui bénéficieraient plus de ce que leur amènerait le Covenant.

_- Que devons-nous faire ?_

Rela regarda de nouveau le grognard.

_- Que tous les commandants de ponts soient sortis de leur sommeil léthargique._

_- Très bien excellence._

Le grognard fit une révérence avant de s'en aller et Rela se retrouva de nouveau seul à seul avec l'immensité de l'espace. Pas réellement seul en fait…

_- Vous savez qu'on ne trompe pas une armure dorée aussi facilement…_

Sha'Ela sortit de l'ombre du pont et avança vers la parcelle de commandement surélevée où se trouvait Rela. La Sangheili s'arrêta à coter de l'Elite assis et regarda l'écran principale, elle regarda d'abords l'étendue de l'espace puis le vaisseau "Overlap".

_- Vous allez les attaquer, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle regarda Rela de ses yeux bleus clair unis.

_- Oui… Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'annihiler toutes formes de résistances…_

Sha'Ela lâcha un soupir de mécontentement, elle savait très bien ce que les Hiérarques avaient donnés comme ordres vis-à-vis des résistances armées…

_- Tu te souviens quand nous étions tout deux dans la même classe hiérarchique ?_

Rela grogna pour faire terre l'Elite. A ce moment plusieurs mots et phrases furent dites entre les deux Elites d'une manière propre à leur race, des claquements de mandibule à la position du corps, tout voulait dire quelque chose chez les Sangheilis.

Après un instant, Sha'Ela posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Rela qui fit un mouvement violent pour l'enlever. Il se leva d'un trait et attrapa la gorge de l'ingénieuse avec sa main.

_- Comprends que tu es éphémères ici, dès que ta mission sera terminée nous nous séparerons et cela pour de bon !_

L'ingénieuse allait répondre lorsque les différents Elites et grognards commandant du pont entrèrent en masse par les portes. Voyant cela, Rela lâcha lourdement Sha'Ela et retourna s'asseoir donnant déjà plusieurs ordres différents.

La femelle Sangheili, elle, repartie dans ses quartiers, pensive.

** A bord de l'Overlap**

Yaelle s'afficha devant Josh qui scrutait chacun des écrans du pont.

_- Tu sais que c'est très mauvais ce que tu fais…_

Josh ne regarda pas l'IA mais fit un joli sourire.

_- Je sais… Mais bon… Tu me connais et tu sais que même sous la fatigue je fais mon devoir jusqu'au bout…_

_- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…_

Josh se redressa sur son siège, posa deux doigts sur l'écran et les écartas, ainsi l'image zooma. Plusieurs point rouge commençait à se créer à l'avant du vaisseau inconnu.

_- Yaelle ! Est-ce que tu as bien pressurisée les sas ?_

_- Oui… Pourquoi ?_

_- A mon commandement tu ouvriras les sas quinze à vingt-cinq_

_- Les sas sur le haut de l'Overlap tu veux dire…_

Josh acquiesça.

_- Fait aussi chauffer le réacteur principal, il faut qu'il soit prêt à donner le plein régime en un instant._

_- Négatif, si je rallume le réacteur cela va alerter l'ennemi et…_

_- L'ennemi sait déjà qu'on est là_

Il pressa sur un bouton qui enregistra l'image en cache et ainsi l'IA la reçut directement. Celle-ci sembla vexée de ne pas avoir repéré ces voyants rouge, d'un coter Talia utilisait pas mal de mémoire cache et donc Yaelle n'en avait pas assez pour traiter plusieurs tâches à la fois.

Josh se leva et pressa sur le bouton rouge à la droite direct du siège de commandement, la sirène et l'alarme se mirent en route et bientôt tout l'Overlap devint de nouveau une fourmilière grouillante de vie.

** A bord du Majestueux**

Un grognard fit un rapide rapport.

_- Les systèmes d'écoute ont captés un signal ; c'est un genre d'alarme, je pense qu'ils savent que nous allons les attaquer._

Rela grogna gravement et frappa du poing sur son siège, ce manque d'énergie pour aller plus rapidement commençait vraiment à l'énerver, déjà que le saut dans le sous-espace avait prit plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait, maintenant il se trouvait dans l'impossibilité d'attaquer rapidement.

_- Préparez les tourelles plasma !_

Rela aurait donné n'importe quoi pour encore avoir ces lance-torpilles à plasma à la place de ces scanners géographiques. Lâchant un soupir de mécontentement, il attendait que ses tourelles, pourtant si rapide, se chargent.

_- Tourelles à septante pourcent de leurs capacités._ Annonça un des Elites.

_- Dès que les tourelles sont prêtes, tirez à volonté !_

Chacun des commandant acquiesça ; les Elites avec un claquement de mâchoire et les grognards avec un petit cri. Rela reprit sa position de lassitude et attendit avec une patience qu'il ne savait pas en lui.

_- Tourelles en fonction, feu !_ Annonça un des Elites.

Le vaisseau trembla une fois de plus et les quatre traits de plasma brûlant fusèrent directement vers le vaisseau ennemi.

_- Projectiles ennemis en approchent ! _

_- Changez immédiatement de cap ! Poussez les réacteurs à bout et dirigez nous sur cette planète !_

Le Majestueux tourna alors dans l'espace et commença à amorcer sa descente sur la planète K-568.

_- Nous allons trop lentement !_ Grogna Rela

Les projectiles ennemis se rapprochèrent rapidement du Majestueux, la première salve frappa de plein fouet la proue du vaisseau faisant clignoter le bouclier puis le faisant disparaître.

_- Deuxième salve en approche !_ Annonça un grognard tout en agrippant le tableau de bord ce trouvant devant lui.

La deuxième salve toucha de plein fouet l'arrière du vaisseau faisant exploser un des trois propulseurs à énergie. Le vaisseau s'ébranla de toute part dans un bruit de tôle se froissant, ce bruit fut comme un cri d'agonie ou de douleur du vaisseau.

Rela, qui s'était retenu à son siège se releva en vitesse et regarda les divers panneaux qui clignotaient autour de lui ; cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ces signaux d'alarmes. Un sentiment depuis longtemps enfoui en lui refis surface, un sentiment impliquant la vie de ses hommes et surtout la sienne : l'envie de combattre.

_- Dérouter tout l'afflux d'énergie sur les tourelles plasma ! Brûler moi ces infidèles !_

Un grognard et deux Shangeili commencèrent à tapoter sur leur clavier respectif frénétiquement et en quelques millièmes de secondes plusieurs nouveaux écrans "s'allumèrent" sur la vitre de la baie principale. Rela eu un petit sourire en voyant réapparaître les supports de tirs des inducteurs de plasma.

_- Charge à septante pourcents, excellence !_ Annonça à voix haute un Shangeili

Rela, assis dans son fauteuil, mains croisées devant lui avait cette position de guerrier qui jubile d'avoir enfin toutes les armes à sa disposition pour une attaque écrasante. Le Majestueux possédait enfin un temps de charge normale.

_- Faites feu à volonté ! Je ne veux plus voir ce vaisseau insignifiant_ ! Proclama Rale

Les quatre tourelles à plasma s'illuminèrent d'un rouge sang brûlant avant de déverser leurs longs traits de plasma chaud droit contre l'Overlap. Relevant un peu sa tête, Rela regarda le spectacle tout en jubilant de sa future victoire.

_- Plusieurs explosions décelées sur le haut de la coque du vaisseau…_ Annonça un grognard penché sur son scanner.

Rela était heureux d'avoir terrassé ce nouvel ennemi, le seul qui lui avait réellement poser problème depuis plusieurs unités. Il s'affala un peu plus dans son fauteuil et posa une de ses jambes à l'équerre sur l'autre, en terme humain il croisait ses jambes, mais en Shangeili cela signifiait une grande joie ainsi qu'un grand contentement.

La porte du pont principale s'ouvrit et Sha'Ela entra en trombe sur le pont resplendissant.

_- Par la cinquième colonie ! Rela ! Ne vous ais-je pas dis que j'avais besoin de cette énergie ?!_

Rela se leva de son siège et descendit la pente qui le séparait de Sha'Ela. Il se posa devant elle, fière et fort. Pour une fois il la regarda pendant qu'il lui parlait. Il lui parla sur un ton désinvolte, comme s'il se moquait d'elle.

_- Désolé dame Sha'Ela, nous avons dus dévier un peu de votre énergie pour nous assurer une victoire sur nos ennemis qui menaçait de nous détruire, maintenant que tout ceci est terminé nous allons rediriger l'énergie nécessaire…_

Il resta debout devant elle, imposant de par sa carrure ainsi que par les mots qu'il venait de prononcé, il avait fait preuve d'un tel raffinement dans ses mots que Sha'Ela ne put rien lui répondre.

La sirène à ultrason se mit de nouveau à retentir coupant court à la discussion entre les deux Shangeilis.

_- Que cela signifie-t-il ?!_ Grommela Rela avec insistance.

_- Projectiles ennemis en approche !_ Annonça un grognard qui avait pris sont courage à deux mains.

_- Par les prophètes ! Comment est-ce possible ?! _Grogna brutalement l'Elite doré.

Alors s'afficha une sorte de vidéo sur la vitre de la baie, elle montrait les instant lors de l'impacte du plasma sur le vaisseau ennemi ; les quatre faisceaux plasma foncèrent droit sur le vaisseau mais plusieurs explosion au sommet de celui-ci le fit piquer du nez rapidement, deux des faisceaux loupèrent leur cible, seul les deux derniers atteignirent le vaisseau percutant et arrêtant les principaux moyens de déplacement du vaisseau ennemi.

Rela grommela dans un claquement de machoire.


End file.
